Sophia Langston
Sophia Langston is the bratty and obnoxious guest of the Bayview Hotel who happens to be good friends with the hotel owner, Victor Westbourne. She became a suspect in newlywed groom Matthew Watson's murder when it was revealed that she was secretly burgling jewels from the hotel guests in the episode "A Honeymoon To Die For" (S11E11). In her appearance in the episode, Sophia made an abrupt entrance by demanding for her keys for her reserved room. She was greeted by Victor, who was good friends with her father. Despite Victor's good relationship with Sophia, his daughter, Janet, resented her. During dinner time, Sophia was one of the witnesses who saw the dramatic quarrel between newlywed groom Matthew Watson and his jealous best man, Randy Strauss, who followed him from their wedding to the honeymoon. They were arguing about their relationship with Samantha Watson, Matthew's newlywed wife. At the time of the murder of Matthew Watson, Sophia claimed that she was in her en suite when the murder occurred, adding on expressing her suspicion towards Randy, who was found beside the body with a gun in his hand and had a fight with him in dinner time. However, when Victor complained to his friend, Edwin Goodman, about recent jewelry thefts in the hotel, Edwin suspected that Sophia could be the culprit, noticing a pattern in the thefts. Edwin encountered Sophia once again when she tried to leave the hotel, stating that the recent murder had shocked her and she decided to have an early departure. When Lt. Jensen, Kentville's leading investigator, struggled with Sophia with her luggage, her luggage spilled, revealing the stolen jewelries, confirming Edwin's suspicion. In the police station, Sophia admitted that she did steal the jewelries, but was innocent of the murder. While Lt. Jensen did not believe her, expressing that Matthew could have discovered Sophia's criminal activity, which would lead her to kill him. Edwin, however, believed she really was innocent and asked for her real alibi. Sophia stated that she had been stealing jewelries across the crime scene, she also stated that she witnessed someone escaping from the crime scene and enter the room next door. After the interrogation, Sophia was arrested for theft. Sophia's claim of seeing someone escape the crime scene was a valuable piece of the puzzle in solving Matthew's murder, as it proves that Randy was innocent and that the real killer shot Matthew before Randy arrived. In the denoument, Edwin revealed Matthew's killer as Janet Westbourne, Victor's daughter. Janet killed Matthew when he overheard her argument with her fiancé Elliot Cromwell regarding the embezzlement of $1 million from the hotel. Matthew was blackmailing Janet and Janet killed him in return. using a suppressed pistol and playing a gunshot sound effect in the room next door, when Sophia saw Janet fleeing from the crime scene and then to the room next door. Janet was arrested for murdering Matthew and masterminding the embezzlement of $1 million. Category:Characters Category:Suspect Category:Burglar Category:Criminal Category:Arrested